mallsfandomcom-20200215-history
Crossroads Mall (Omaha, Nebraska)
Crossroads Mall is an enclosed shopping mall located in Omaha, Nebraska at the intersection of 72nd and Dodge Streets. Originally opened in 1960 by Omaha's Brandeis department store, the mall has been home to several major chains, including Sears, Target and Dillard's before the store closed in 2008. Most of the mall is expected to be demolished in the near future and replaced with a new mixed-use development. History Beginnings In the late 1950s, Brandeis Investment Co., the real estate division of the local Brandeis department store, obtained a 96-year lease on land at the northwest corner of 72nd and Dodge streets for a new shopping center.3 Construction started in September 1959., and the mall opened in September 1960 as "Crossroads Shopping Center", a single-story straight shot connector between the two anchor stores: Sears at the west and Brandeis at the east. Both Sears and Brandeis were 3 stories: the first floor of each is actually the basement level of the mall, but had exterior access for the anchors; the second floor (originally called the "Arcade Level") opens into the mall; there was no mall or exterior access to the third floor of either anchor store. The membrane tents over the food court of Crossroads Mall, as seen from the top floor of the parking garage. The tents have become an icon in the Omaha area over the past 20 years. Renovation Melvin Simon & Associates purchased the mall in 1984. A $35 million renovation project began in 1986 and was completed in 1988. The renovation created a new 2-story center court with a unique white membrane "tent" roof extending far above the 2nd floor. The 2nd floor of the center court housed the food court. A new wing running perpendicular to the original corridor to the north added 2 floors of retail space with Dillard's as a new anchor at the north end. William Dillard, the founder and president of the Dillard's chain was present at the opening of the store at Crossroads. A new single-story wing extends south from the center court and ends at a large glass-enclosed main entrance. The renovation also added a 6-story parking structure on the northeast corner of the property, which connects to the 2nd floor of the new north wing, to the 2nd and 3rd floors of the new Dillard's store, and originally connected to the 3rd floor of the existing Younkers store, all via enclosed skywalks. Unlike the original anchors, the first and second floors of Dillard's match up with the first and second floors of the mall. The entire mall was refurbished during the renovation, updated with a bold new red, blue, and gray color scheme and new neon lighting. Also around the same time as this renovation, Sears added a passenger elevator, where previously only escalators had been available to customers. Second Renovation In 1998, the mall underwent a smaller, mostly cosmetic remodel in which the color scheme and furnishings were updated to more neutral colors. New directional signage was added in the mall and the parking garage, and a large lighted "FOOD COURT" sign was added over the escalator leading up to the food court. Spaces of two former food court tenants were combined and remodeled to provide additional seating, small children's rides, and a family restroom. The main south entrance was also updated with a new "compass" logo, new logotype, and faux windows above the existing . 2005-2013 In early 2005, Younkers closed its store, and the building was demolished to make way for a new Target which opened in July, 2006. Despite speculation that the new Target would be two floors like some of its other urban locations (such as downtown Minneapolis), the new store has one level of retail space with entrances to the south surface parking lot and into the mall. The receiving and storage areas for the store are on a separate level below the retail space and not accessible to customers. Unlike the former Younkers space, the Target store is not connected to the parking garage. Instead, the skywalk that used to open into Younkers now leads to a new stairway down to the mall level in an expanded entrance north of Target's mall entrance. In December, 2007, Dillard's announced that its Crossroads store would become a Dillard's Clearance Center, selling clearance merchandise from area Dillard's stores and other lower-priced items. The Dillard's anchor was closed in August 2008. By the spring of 2009, the entire second level, including the food court, had become completely vacant. Currently, the mall is struggling. The larger Westroads (less than three miles (5 km) away) and Oak View Malls, as well as the "lifestyle centers" Village Pointe and Shadow Lake are drawing customers away from Crossroads. Nearly 50 percent of the mall is vacant. In mid-June 2009, Simon Malls announced that Crossroads was for sale. Simon did not say the price of the property, however in 2002, the mall was appraised at approximately $57 million. Ideas for redevelopment of Crossroads include a complex for residential and commercial. Having received several bids for the mall that were deemed too low, Simon Property Group defaulted on their mortgage payments, sending the mall into foreclosure. A foreclosure sale by the lender was scheduled on March 4, 2010. The mall changed hands that March, going to CW Capital for $40.6 million, who turned around and sold it in June 2010 for an undisclosed amount. Century Development is the current owner, who displayed a strong concern for taking the mall in the right direction for Omaha. Two of the malls bays on the East wing next to Target have been occupied by Restoration Church. Crossroads Mall also houses many small unique businesses like Sissy's Bags Boutique, ReJenerations, Stella's, Dragon Storm Kempo Karate, Pro Nails, Battle Bears, D&B Auction House, Diverse Cutz Barber Shop, Fairytail Costumes, and Wireless Solutions. It also has a few chain stores like Barnes & Noble. Present As of February 2016, both Foot Locker and Finish Line, Inc. have closed, with Restoration Church having moved to the latter's bay. Other bays around the mall have since become occupied by new tenants, including: Fairytail Costumes and Rental, Diverse Cutz, Cinderella's Closet, 1/2 of 1/2 Name Brand Clothing, Om Eyebrow Threading, The Czech and Slovak Educational Center and Museum, The Great Plains Black History Museum, PART (Performing Artists Repertory Theatre), and Pishon Boutique. The Mall also hosts semi-annual events like "Nebraska's Largest Indoor Garage Sale," Take 2 Kids Consignment. The third level of the Sears store has been closed off. In 2016, Target permanently sealed off their mall entrance. Century Development has stated it wants to begin demolition on the mall—except for Target and a parking garage, but including a parcel to the west of the mall most recently occupied by Best Buy to make way for a mixed-use development to be called Crossroads Village. The developers planned to seek tax incentives though the Nebraska Legislature; however, as of 2018, none of this has come to fruition. On December 28, 2018, it was announced that Sears would be closing as part of a plan to close 80 stores nationwide. The store closed in March 2019. After the store closes, Target will be the only anchor left. Design Crossroads is an enclosed mall with 2 levels of retail space. A third level (basement) houses the mall management office. The mall features a 2nd level food court that overlooks the center court and is housed under a unique large white membrane "tent" with 2 peaks. However, the food court is closed and no stores are open on the second floor, so this floor has been closed. The north wing has large skylights running the entire length of the corridor, while the east, west, and south wings do not have natural lighting. Category:Malls in the United States Category:Malls in Nebraska Category:Shopping Malls Category:Malls that opened in 1960 Category:Multi-Level Malls